Where Are You Now?
by somefangirl
Summary: Everyone in the world had eyes which were different colors: the right their natural eye color, and the left that of their soulmate. Should a person meet their soulmate's eyes and recognize the soulmate's gaze to match their own, they will regain their own eyes. In which Zoro sees, just for a moment, eyes exactly like his own. ZoLu, Heterochromia AU
1. Zoro

**This is partly a songfic, and incorporates the chorus of the Destine song _Where Are You Now?_****All lines from the song ****will be _centered_, _bolded, and italicized_. **

**Sorry I've been missing for so long (^-^;). **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own One Piece, nor do I own Where Are You Now? These belong to Oda and Destine, respectively. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**And the rain keeps falling**_

Zoro sat in the airport, watching the rainy night out the window idly. His flight wasn't supposed to leave for a good while, and Zoro was bored. Watching planes in the lot wasn't very interesting, and Zoro's phone was dead. He began to stare at his own reflection, mismatched eyes staring back at him. The one on the right, a piercing silver, belonged to him. The one on the left, a warm brown, belonged to his soulmate.

The story was that if you met your soulmate's eyes and both each recognized them to be yours, you would both gain your own eye back. A few of Zoro's friends had found their soul mates already, but Zoro had yet to meet his own.

Zoro's attention was drawn from the window as a flight nearby finished up boarding the final passengers. It was only the stragglers left, who had to hurry lest they be left behind. Zoro looked around at the people boarding the flight, before meeting the eyes of another man. He looked to be not much younger than Zoro, wearing a red vest and straw hat. He had black hair and a scar under his left eye. And that's when Zoro noticed his eyes: the right a warm brown and the left a piercing silver.

They were the same. The same eyes Zoro himself possessed.

The other man gasped, and then Zoro was looking at two big, warm, brown eyes. He knew it, too. He recognized his own eyes in Zoro's gaze. Zoro stood up. He had to know who this person was. That was his soulmate.

"Hey!" Zoro yelled, beginning to walk over to the man.

_**Can you hear me calling?**_

He looked like he was going to reply when another man, not much older than Zoro, grabbed his arm and said something to him that Zoro couldn't hear.

"Hey, wait!" Zoro yelled again. He began to walk faster as the man, his soulmate, was pulled by the other person onto the plane. Zoro tried to follow, shoving a few people out of the way.

"Wait a minute!" Zoro yelled. Another man wearing the airport security uniform stepped in front of him, effectively stopping him in his tracks and blocking Zoro's view of his soulmate.

"Do you have a ticket?" he asked.

"No, but I nee-" Zoro started.

"Then please step out of the way."

"But-" Zoro started again, trying to look over the guard's shoulder, but the guard didn't care.

"You will either move or be removed, sir." he said. Zoro was about to protest when another guard ran over.

"Is he giving you any trouble?" she asked.

"He was just leaving." The first guard replied, looking Zoro in the eyes.

Zoro wasn't about to leave just yet, but the attendant announced the flight doors were closing and the plane would depart. Zoro stared at the doors.

He'd missed his chance.

_**With every minute now, the memories of you are fading.**_

Zoro had been sitting on his plane home for an hour now, staring out the window. He could barely see anything outside, though. It was dark, and Zoro had been placed next to the wing. All Zoro could really see was his own reflection.

Two silver eyes stared back at him.

Zoro tried to recall the face of the soulmate he'd only seen for a few seconds. There had been a scar under one of his eyes, but which one? He'd had a… yellow shirt on? Or was it a red one? Or was it his hat that had been yellow? Zoro had been so entrapped in the man's eyes he had barely looked at the rest of him. He regretted it now. How was Zoro supposed to find him if he couldn't recognize him?

….How was Zoro supposed to find him at all?

The face was fading, but it was one face Zoro would never want to lose.

_**It leaves me with a question…**_

Zoro had so much he wanted to know. He hadn't been able to find out where the man's flight had been heading, and even then there was no way for Zoro to know wether he lived there or not. Zoro had no idea how he was supposed to find him again, either. He knew next to nothing about the man, other than that he had brown eyes. Zoro wanted to know what he was like. Zoro wanted to know what he did for fun, what his smile looked like, what his ideals were, and just who exactly his soulmate was.

But Zoro mainly just had one question.

_**Where are you now?**_

* * *

**There will be more to come! I hope you enjoyed! And remember: reviews are radical, and follows and favorites are fabulous!**

**\- ****Lew-chan :D**


	2. Luffy

**i'm back! I'm just very excited about this au i guess! **

**i considered using more lines from the song which this story got its name from, but unless i wanted to use the chorus again (which is no fun!) then nothing really fit. oh well!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**

* * *

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A woman yelled as the three men ran past her, their luggage in tow. The men, brothers Ace, Sabo, and Luffy, were putting their all into reaching their flight which they were very close to missing. Granted, they would't be in this situation if they hand't stopped at nearly every place that sold food in the airport, but they were hungry, so what else were they supposed to do?

Finally, their boarding area was in sight. If they wanted to get on, they had to do it then, or else they wouldn't be doing so at all. As Sabo showed their tickets to the woman scanning them, Luffy stopped to take a final look at the airport -and town- they were leaving. That's when Luffy saw him. Another man was staring back at him. He looked to be not much older than Luffy, had green hair, and three golden earrings hanging from his left ear.

But most importantly were his eyes: the right a sharp silver and the left a bright brown. Luffy recognized them instantly: they were the same eyes he saw whenever he looked in the mirror. Luffy blinked, and when he looked again at the man, both his eyes were silver.

They were soulmates, and the other man knew it too. He stood up.

"Hey!" He called, beginning to walk to Luffy. Luffy wanted to walk over and meet him, and took one step in his direction when Ace grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going? I told you, you should have gone to the bathroom before! We've gotta get on the plane now, or else we'll miss it! Come on!" Ace said. "Besides, I'm sure there's a bathroom on board."

"That's not what I-" Luffy tried to explain when Sabo yelled at the both of them.

"Hurry up you two! They're about to close the door!"

"Hey, wait!" the man yelled. Luffy watched him shove past a few people, trying to reach him. But there was too much space between Luffy and the man and not enough space between Luffy and the plane, so Luffy reached it much quicker. Luffy continued to look back at the door, and watched as a flight attendant pulled it closed.

Ace pulled Luffy to a row near the back of the plane, letting go only when they reached their seats.

"The bathroom is right back there." Ace said, jerking his thumb to point at a door.

"Don't need it." Luffy mumbled. He climbed into his seat by the window without looking at either of them. Ace and Sabo looked at each other. If Luffy was acting this way, something was definitely wrong.

"Lu, what's up?" Ace asked, settling into the seat next to him.

"You're not nearly as excited as you were a few minutes ago." Sabo added, sitting in the aisle seat after putting his bag above his head.

Luffy stared at the window, in which he could see his reflection. He couldn't tear his focus away from his eyes, now matching brown.

"Luffy?"

Luffy turned and looked at the both of them. Sabo noticed the change in his features first.

"Luffy! Your eyes!" he gasped. "They're both brown!"

"Holy shit! When did that happen?" Ace asked.

"Just now. I saw him when we were boarding." Luffy said. "I tried to go to meet him but then we had to get on the plane and I didn't get the chance." Luffy looked down at his lap. Ace sighed. That's what Luffy had been doing earlier when he tried to walk off? Trying to reach his soulmate? And he had thought Luffy was looking for a bathroom.

"…What did he look like?" Ace asked. Luffy looked up at him.

"Uh… tall, short green hair, three earrings in his ear, dark skin, white shirt. Why?"

"We're gonna find him." Ace said. "I mean, I'm sure there's a way we can look for him somehow.

"Really?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, of course." Ace said.

"We can probably find some way to do it. That's what the internet's for!" Sabo added. Luffy pulled out his phone excitedly when the pilot began to announce they would be taking off, and that all devices were to be put in airplane mode.

"…We'll do it when we land." Sabo said. Luffy frowned.

"But don't worry, we'll find him. I'm sure of it." Ace added.

"And until then, we'll figure out just how we're going to go about doing that." Sabo said. "Just wait a few hours. I mean, you've waited 19 years already. You can handle another day or so."

"Yeah. We can definitely find him again. I found him once already, and now I know what he looks like, so it'll be even easier!" Luffy said. He looked back out the window, this time out of excitement and not disappointment.

'_Just you wait, soulmate! I'll see you again soon!_'

* * *

**thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed! remember, reviews are radical, and follows and favorites are fabulous!**

**\- ****Lew-chan :D**


	3. A Message

**This time, a bit of the song "_Hymn For The Missing_" by RED makes an appearance. But the chorus fit pretty well, so I couldn't help myself! Lines from it are bolded, italicized, and centered.**

**There's a small amount of side Nami/Vivi in this chapter as well.**

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine!**

* * *

It was several hours later when Luffy landed, practically vibrating with excitement. He had talked to Ace and Sabo for an hour after they took off, figuring out a way for Luffy to try to find his soulmate again. But, it was a nighttime flight, so the other passengers quickly shushed the three because they were making too much noise. All three stopped their talking after being told to shut up a few times and tried to sleep. Ace and Sabo fell asleep quickly enough, but Luffy was too excited and instead watched out the window. There wasn't much to see, though, because it was dark, the window was covered with water from the rain, and they were above cloud level.

His brothers had suggested that Luffy call his friend Usopp, who was a great artist, and see if Usopp could draw the man from what Luffy remembered. Then they'd put the drawing, as well as a picture of Luffy, online with a short explanation of what had happened, and ask people to share it so they could find each other again.

_"People do this sort of stuff all the time." Sabo had explained. "Like there was this one story where these two people met on the video part of that site Omegle, but before they could say anything the connection was lost. The one person put their picture up online and a bunch of people spread it and they found each other again."_

_"Plus there's a few stories of people finding their soulmates through seeing pictures of them online." Ace added "I'm sure we can find your guy this way."_

Luffy thought about it, wondering what the other man was like and how they might arrange meeting in person again when Luffy found him and what he'd do when they met, until he eventually nodded off.

* * *

Zoro picked up his bags drove home. Even though it was raining (he did live in Seattle, after all), he wore a pair of sunglasses. He had bought them in one of the airport's shops because he didn't want to explain quite yet why he had two silver eyes, nor did he want to see them. Unwilling to sit in silence, he turned on the radio and somewhat melancholy music quickly filled the car.

**_Where are you now? Are you lost? Will I find you again?_**

Zoro frowned. The song was hitting a little too close to home right now.

**_Are you alone? Are you afraid? Are you searching for me?_**

Zoro hadn't considered his soulmate might be looking for him, but now the song put the idea in his head.

**_Why did you go? I had to stay. Now I'm reaching for you._**

If that man was looking for him, Zoro had to look, too, didn't he? But he still didn't know how.

**_Will you wait? Will you wait? Will I see you again?_**

Zoro changed the channel. The more upbeat guitar of "_Save Me San Francisco_" by Train played.

That was enough strange music-life parallel for one day. But the idea was there now: Zoro was going to look for his soulmate.

Now he just needed to figure out how to actually do that.

* * *

"I'm back!" Luffy yelled, opening the door to "_Thousand Sunny_", a small restaurant owned by his friends Nami and Vivi. They had met several years before through Luffy and discovered they were soulmates. Since then, they'd been nearly inseparable.

"Luffy!" Usopp called from a table. He and Luffy's other friend, Franky, spent a lot of time at the _Thousand Sunny_.

"Hi Usopp!" Luffy replied, walking over to him. The restaurant was empty, not counting Luffy, Usopp, and Franky, as well as the girls who were most likely in the kitchen.

"Luffy-san!" Vivi said, walking out from the back, Nami closely behind.

"How was your-" Nami started, but then she noticed something. "Luffy, what happened to your eyes? They're both brown." The other three looked at Luffy's eyes.

"Holy shit, they are!" Usopp said.

"Yup! I found my soulmate!" Luffy said proudly.

"What were they like?" Franky asked. Luffy frowned.

"I don't know. I didn't get a chance to talk to him." Luffy said. He explained to his friends what happened with the man at the airport, and then explained his plan to find him again.

"That's so sad!" Franky cried. "I'm not crying, shut up!"

"Don't worry, Luffy! The Great Captain Usopp will definitely help you find him!" Usopp yelled, standing up and striking a pose. Luffy cheered.

"We'll all help out however we can, Luffy-san." Vivi said.

"I suggest using tumblr to put up your drawing." Nami added. "They pass fundraising posts around a lot on there, I'm sure you can use it to help find your soulmate."

"Use more than one social media platform, in case he doesn't use the one you put it on." Vivi said.

"Alright! Thanks!" Luffy said.

"I'll get working on the drawing right away." Usopp said, digging around in his bag for a sketchbook. "Not what did he look like?"

"Well, he had green hair…" Luffy started, listing off features of the man.

* * *

After a few hours, the drawing was finished. Usopp had drawn a man with short green hair, three earrings in his right ear, and silver eyes. He had dark skin and wore a white shirt and only showed his waist and up, as that had been all Luffy had been able to see. Luffy quickly put it up online, along with a picture of himself taken by Vivi and a brief explanation of the situation, proof-read and edited by Nami. It wasn't long until it was shared by many people. It was only a matter of time until Luffy's soulmate found it, they were sure of it.

* * *

"Hey, marimo, why have you been wearing those damn sunglasses all the time? You're not in Florida anymore. You've been back for like, a week." Sanji said. Even if Zoro would never admit it, Sanji, a chef at the restaurant "_Baratie_", was one of Zoro's closest friends, along with Robin, an archeologist, Chopper, a medical student, and Brook, a local musician. Zoro still hadn't told any of his friends about his encounter with his soulmate, because he wanted to figure out a plan of action first.

A hand appeared seemingly out of nowhere and snatched the sunglasses right off his face. When Zoro looked at it, he found it was attached to his friend Robin, who had come up behind him in his seat to take them off.

"My, my. What do we have here?" Robin asked.

"Hey! Give those back!" Zoro said, reaching for the glasses. Robin simply stepped out of his reach.

"Zoro! Your eyes!" Chopper called. "They're both silver!"

"That means…" Brook trailed off. "Yohohoho, Zoro-san, it looks like you've found your soulmate!"

"No way, the shitty swordsman found his soulmate before I did?" Sanji asked.

"What were they like? When can we meet them?" Chopper asked excitedly. Zoro frowned.

"I don't know. I only saw him for a second, and then he had to get onto his plane. I barely got to see what he looked like, let alone get his name." Zoro said.

"Well that sure is unfortunate." Robin said. "I hope his plane didn't crash, or else you'll never be able to find him again."

Zoro paled slightly as she laughed.

"Robin-chwan is so wonderful when she's being dark!" Sanji cooed.

"How am I supposed to find him again, anyway?" Zoro asked. The others lapsed into silence, when Robin pulled out her phone.

"You said you met him in an airport, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did." Zoro said, leaning back in his chair. "I didn't get his name, though, or where he was going."

"Did he happen to have black hair and a scar under his eye?" Robin asked. Zoro sat up and looked at her.

"Yeah, he did." Zoro replied. "How did you…" she held out her phone to show him a picture.

It was a drawing of a man who looked very much like Zoro, with a few small differences. His earrings were on the wrong ear and the wrong shape, and his eyes and a bit of his face were shaped a bit off, but there was no denying it looked like Zoro. Below it was a photograph of a man with messy black hair, a straw hat, a scar under his left eye, and the same clothes that he had been wearing when Zoro saw him. But most importantly were two big, warm, brown eyes: it was Zoro's soulmate.

"That's him…" Zoro breathed. Zoro scrolled down a bit more, finding a small story about them. Zoro read the post:

**strawhatpirate56**:

Hi, my name is Luffy, and I need your help!  
Recently, I went on vacation with my brothers, where I met my soulmate, kind of. I saw him briefly at the airport in Florida, but had to leave to get on the plane home or else I'd miss it. I didn't get his name, nor see where he was headed. Without knowing anything about him, there would be no way for me to find him again.  
That's why I need you! Above Is a picture of me on the right and a drawing of my soulmate on the left. If you could share this, that'd be really awesome! Hopefully, we can find him again!  
If you're him or know anything about him, please message me!

'_Luffy_…' Zoro thought. '_His name is Luffy_…'

"Well? Are you going to message him or not?" Robin asked. Zoro pulled out his phone.

* * *

Luffy was sitting at a table in the _Thousand Sunny_ when his phone buzzed. Luffy checked it to find he had received an email.

"Tumblr: santoryuu-swordsman asked a question" the email said. Luffy opened the message in tumblr and read it:

"That drawing is pretty good, except you got a few details wrong. My earrings are in my left ear, not my right."

Luffy's face broke out into a huge grin. He found him. He began to type his reply.

* * *

**Author's Notes: The reasons I picked tumblr above, say, Facebook, are**

**1) This story is originally from my tumblr **

**2) I don't know how any other site's messaging systems work**

**3) I see signal boosted posts helping people all the time, so I figure that if this soulmate thing existed then we would probably see posts to help people find their soulmates like this all the time.**

**Also, the post doesn't really sound like Luffy bc Nami (and a little bit of help from Vivi) wrote it with him to make it sound more polite.**

**Also also the reason Luffy is wearing the same clothes in the picture as he did when they met is so it'd be easier for his soulmate to recognize him.**

**Anyway, reviews are radical, and follows and favorites are fabulous!**

**\- ****Lew-chan :D**


End file.
